


Little Habits

by KKIVV (nightmaart)



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3223031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmaart/pseuds/KKIVV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting to know Barnaby Brooks Jr. was a trial of its own. He was a stoic, purebred upper-class, and charming male who had everything in the palm of his hand from the second opportunity saw itself in so much as hearing distance. Or at least, he seemed that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Diamond in the Rough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda feels like a big mischaracterization of Barnaby right now? Going into this is rough, I haven't written a fic...really ever? i dont count the pokespe one cause i never finished it.Hopefully anything that seems off will get explained in later chapters why i characterize the nerd lord as i do? at the moment though have the few words i have for you. I'm trying to figure out if i like the allusion to gatsby or not.
> 
> anyway i will put notes on what chapters may contain that may be triggering or if it is nsfw i have no idea what this will be tbh so these will be here for reasons
> 
> also when i write awful here i mean literally full of awe, not horrible. casue i like to be archaic

Getting to know Barnaby Brooks Jr. was a trial of its own. He was a stoic, purebred upper-class, and charming male who had everything in the palm of his hand from the second opportunity saw itself in so much as hearing distance. Or at least he seemed that way, and certainly it was so when he hopped his way onto the stage at the end of a season, already capturing the hearts of many with so much as a glint of a smile and his daring efforts to make is cause known, to show his face in all of its infinite beauty with out so much as hesitation, and to continue on his way as if he had no care at all. And the way he proceeded to bound his ways through the ranks up to the top, where his cunning wit, brilliance and popularity would enforce him to be. The grace of which every flick and click of the hero scene flowed through his veins almost didn't make sense anymore.

Such an attitude had never been so awfully portrayed, such a facade so carefully woven. Looking upon the now not so Rookie Hero in his days of less astute thunder, he is not so. Not so? He was lanky and careful, surprisingly introverted—almost a moon lily forced to bloom in the sun. Stunning all the more, but not belonging where he is—as he is. He was the James Gatz of the N.C. 1970's, with ambitions of equal value, but more vile in nature than the rather delicate desires of love, and a past more commonly embraced than forgotten.

At the flip of a coin—at the age of four—he was thrown to the bottom, then three years later began to climb a hefty ladder, proceeding on a path he never considered, nor would have attempted. Looking down, one would say he was a different person than the one who stood at the legs, but upon closer inspection he was a human enveloped in walls. Not walls that one could bash through, as they could an abandoned building, but walls that you had to run your fingers over the thick layers of plaster and paint, finding a crack and slowly picking your way through. Some how—some way—Barnaby was delicate, he was fragile. His emotions could run rampant at any waking moment, or at the slightest wrong move. Quickly throwing away his only source of protection when his mind ran amok would be a selfish move among many.

Yet how such a being could walk crowds so elegantly, leaving the passerby's in awe of his thick golden wake of charisma and finesse, was a wonder in every shape and form of the word. His caretaker laid down layer after layer of daunting characterization, making sure every fold and corner was sharp and jaded, yet soft and welcoming all the same, bringing forth such a falsified diamond. A dangerous task and so gingerly completed. Yet even the most perfect stone, can't go unscathed when countering a true diamond in the rough.


	2. Barnaby Brooks Jr.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the first things Kotetsu noticed, other than the arrogant attitude and nature of an absolute ass, was Barnaby's dazed face when the clock hit 4 P.M.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nicovideo is a weird place for the tiger and bunny fandom ive found out. my friend keeps sending me videos ever since i got them to watch the anime with me. this one was pretty funny and helped me decide barnabys hair is probably just a bunch of bananas and thats why he needs to go to the hairstylist every two weeks. the bananas would rot otherwise then he would have no hair and that would be a shame. http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm23770555

Their first meeting was eccentric, of all possible ways to begin a relationship. And from then forth it was constant brawls of wit and sometimes, though not all too often, even on a more physical level. In simpler words, the partnered Heroes didn't quite like each other. Yet, their office interactions were more docile; not to be confused with the idea that they got along then, but it was better at the least.

One of the first things Kotetsu noticed, other than the arrogant attitude and nature of an absolute ass, was Barnaby's dazed face. Well, not particularly dazed, but a bored, tired, or irritated look he made when he was thinking to himself. Usually it would fall around 4 P.M., when he was finished with work, and likely on the verge of deciding to leave early rather than start on the next days work that would just be a hassle to find the next day.

Emerald orbs, half lidded, yet still glittering as if they were actual gems, would squint shut as he rubbed at his eyes pulling his glasses away from his face with his pinkies. Then another five minutes would be spent scrubbing at the oddly cut lenses with a softened cloth, fingers entwined around the frames. The news, or criminal files, would be pulled up on a holographic screen, washing his pale features with fluorescent blue. He leaned closer to the screen than usual, Barnaby's eyes straining to make out words, hinting to Kotetsu he was likely just as nearsighted as he was far.

The oddest evening habit that the elder male noticed was the way his counterpart chewed at the hooks of his glasses as he focused on something. Not hard enough to leave marks as one would on a pen or pencil with the same habit, but lightly though without any notice that it was happening.The metal piece would press against his lips, a sigh would follow. About a minute later it would have slipped its way between his teeth. 

“Aren't you gonna ruin them if you keep doing that?” Barnaby flinched at the sudden break in his concentration via the loud voice of his partner ruining the silence betwixt them. Immediately the blond turned to look at the source, his eyes held at a wider stance than they ever had been, his expression almost surprised. It was only a moment before he was back to glaring, and Kotetsu only wished he had snapped a photo, it felt like such an expression would never be made again.

Without so much as a single fumble the spectacles where placed back on the bridge of his nose as he retaliated with almost a scoff, “It's a bad habit.” And with that the oriental male was back to staring at the blond curls that rested at the back of the other head as he swerved back around to his monitor.

 


End file.
